Sweet Dreams
by SunnySmile1324
Summary: In which the Doctor is a(n unwelcomed) part of TNotD conference call, and Clara gets "murdered" instead of Jenny. Whouffle.


**So a lot of people on Tumblr wanted the second prompt I mentioned, so here it is! :D Spoilers for TNotD! I really wanted to include River, but I couldn't make her fit without the Doctor seeming like a jerk. :( Thank you to pvtteapartyy from Tumblr, for inspiring the title of this fic, and to everyone who contributed in encouraging me to write!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Doctor Who. :(**

* * *

Madame Vastra poured the tea into the teacups. "Ah, Clara," she said casually, "so glad you could make it!"

Clara threw her head up. "Where am I?"

Jenny passed her some tea. "Exactly where you were, but sleeping!"

Clara grabbed the cup if tea and took a sip. A few seconds later, a poof sound and a white cloud appeared next to her. A second later, the Doctor became visible. 'Silly conference call," he muttered. "There's no point when I could go talk to you guys in person!" He turned around, noticing his companion. "Clara! What are you doing here?"

Clara looked over towards Jenny, Strax, and Vastra, who seemed as perplexed as she did. She turned back to the Doctor. "I could ask you the same thing!"

The Doctor frowned. "Was this some kind of secret meeting? Oi! Is this what you do when we're not traveling? Gossip about me?"

"Oh, you're so full of it!" she bickered in a playful matter. "I'll have you know that this is the first time I've been here!"

The Doctor turned to Vastra, Strax, and Jenny. "So, what is so important that'd you'd invite Clara to a conference call, but not me?"

Vastra passed him a cup of tea quickly. "Nothing! It was just some girls talking!"

"Then why is Strax here?"

Strax looked up. "I was in the middle of fighting this wonderful primitive when I received an unwelcomed telegram about a conference call."

Clara tapped the Doctor on the shoulder. "Doctor, who else would I talk to about our adventures?"

"Me!" the Doctor shouted out.

Clara rolled her eyes. "It's not the same. When a girl goes on a date with a guy, she goes and talks about it to all her friends, not her boyfriend!" She blushed. "Except...well...We're not dating and I can't tell my friends."

The Doctor took this as an acceptable answer. "So which adventure were you just talking about?"

Jenny replied quickly, "The Crimson Horror."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You already know that story."

"But I don't," Vastra interjected, "And Clara was nice enough to give more details I suppose you didn't let on so that Jenny could enjoy it."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "You didn't tell them-"

"Oh, I did," Clara replied cheekily with a smirk. "Exactly why you shouldn't be here! Now shoo!" she shouted out.

The Doctor blushed. "Oi! I'm staying here! I can't let you finish that story!"

Clara sighed and sipped her tea. "Why don't we talk about Mr. Clever, then?"

The Doctor covered her mouth. "Nope!" he replied. "We don't need to tell them about that!"

"Tell us what, Doctor?" Vastra asked mischievously.

The Doctor didn't want any of them to know how the Cyber Planner admitted feelings for Clara. They knew the Cybermen, and how they can't replicate emotions. That story being told would end up awkward very fast.

As the Doctor's hand covered her mouth, Clara could feel something. She didn't know what it was, but it was almost an automatic paranoia. She suddenly felt super cold, and she felt movement by her cheek. She grabbed her cheek and looked around, breaking contact with the Doctor.

"Clara, are you alright?"

Clara distractedly looked back up at the Doctor. "I'm fine." She jumped back to reality. "Well, the Doctor was playing a chess match with himself!"

The Doctor had buried his face in his hands at this point. All he could hope for was that she wouldn't mention anything that Mr. Clever had said.

She added, "Well, it was with the Cyber Planner that was in his head, but you get the point. Interesting fellow, that one. Not very bright, either."

The Doctor jumped up. "I'll have you know he nearly beat me at my own game!"

Clara shrugged. "So?"

"So..." the Doctor glared, "He was very bright!"

Clara rolled her eyes. "He could've just been lucky! I mean, who would try to convince me that they're the Doctor by saying that you have feelings for me that exceed friendship?"

Vastra and Jenny looked at each other before they burst out laughing. The Doctor's eyes widened, and he frowned. They knew.

Vastra looked over at the Doctor. "Doctor," she started, still giggling with her wife.

He glared at her. "Don't!"

Clara looked over. "What?"

The Doctor blushed and refused to look anyone in the eyes. "Nothing!"

Clara raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly, she felt the freezing cold air again. She shivered and huddled into herself, making a distant look.

"Clara?" She felt the Doctor's hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Clara faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm just a bit cold," she replied. She suddenly felt something being wrapped around her and she instantly felt warm. She looked over to see that the Doctor had put his coat on her.

He patted her shoulder. "There you go. We're in a dream, but hopefully that'll warm up your subconscious."

She smiled, pulling at the ends to wrap it around her front. "Thank you," she whispered. He stared at her, as if day dreaming. "What?" she quizzed his dazed look.

He beamed at her. "You look beautiful in my jacket." Despite feeling paranoid about the cold and the movement besides her body, Clara smiled, then giggled. He smiled back, then quickly frowned. "That came out wrong. I meant you look beautiful in general. I lied back at the amusement park."

Jenny awkwarly coughed. "As adorable as this is, we're right here!" The pair blushed deeply, breaking their gaze from each other. Clara took a sip of tea while everyone continued the conversation.

Clara couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't alone in the room. At first, she figured it was the kids, but it seemed different. Almost creepy. As if it were some sort of ghost hovering over her body, breathing its icy breath on her as it watched her sleep.

She felt something touch her forehead, her cheek. She wanted to wake up, but she didn't want to worry the Doctor. There was most definitely the possibility that the kids were just pulling a prank on her, more than likely if they found her asleep on the floor.

Clara suddenly heard a faint screaming. She didn't know what it was. She heard more screaming. It sounded like Angie. She heard Artie, screaming for her.

"Clara!"

It was a shriek of fear, not any sort of scream to summon Clara to them. Something was definitely wrong.

She turned around to the Doctor and shook his arm violently, fear stuck in her eyes. She heard more screaming, but it sounded really close. Thinking about it, the previous ones sounded somewhat close as well.

This time, she heard, "Get away from her!"

By this time, she was shaking and the Doctor was trying to stable her. "Clara, what's wrong?" he screamed out. "Clara, you're scaring me!"

Clara looked at his, barely able to whisper. "The kids. Someone, something, is in the house. I can feel it. I can hear them screaming."

She suddenly felt a sharp pain throughout her entire body, and she let out a scream. She could faintly hear the Doctor screaming out instructions; whether it was her or Strax or Vastra or Jenny, she didn't care. She suddenly felt empty, her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. Her mind felt as if it were on a loop, replaying all her memories and anything that might be of use to the Doctor in saving the kids. She could no longer hear the kids' screams.

Clara felt lips on her own faintly before she jumped back in reality. Suddenly, the Doctor pulled away from her. "Good, it worked. Now Clara, you have to listen to me carefully. Wake up. Just want it, and it'll happen. I'll get there as soon as I can. I may already be there, time machine and all that. Please Clara, just wake up!"

A tear ran down her cheek, then another, and another. "I think it's too late for that," she whispered.

The Doctor wiped away her tears. "You can't be sure. But you need to wake up. If the kid's are going to have any chance, you need to wake up now! Wake up, damnit!"

She felt herself fading away. "No, I mean, it's really too late. I can't wake up. I'm never going to wake up again."

The Doctor refused to take in her words. "What do you mean?"

Clara breathed deeply. "I think I've been murdered."

She wished that she didn't have to see his face. She could see the confusion, the anger, the sadness, even the love. He looked so heartbroken and in need for vengeance. She cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry." She kissed him lightly, lovingly, never wanting to let go. She wanted him to know how she felt before she was gone, forever. She faded in front of him, managing to only whisper, "Doctor."

He desperately tried to grip at her, keep her from fading, but she was already gone. He let a tear escape.

The Doctor knew everyone else was gone. He made them wake up, as they may have been able to help Clara. He let out a scream in anger, waking up within the TARDIS. He was going to save her, no matter what it took. the Doctor. "I'm fine." She jumped back to reality. Free to speak freely, she started on the Cybermen story. "Well, the Doctor was playing a chess match with himself!"

The Doctor had buried his face in his hands at this point. All he could hope for was that she wouldn't mention anything that Mr. Clever had said.

She added, "Well, it was with the Cyber Planner that was in his head, but you get the point. Interesting fellow, that one. Not very bright, either."

The Doctor jumped up. "I'll have you know he nearly beat me at my own game!"

Clara shrugged. "So?"

"So..." the Doctor glared, "He had to be very bright in order to win against me!"

Clara rolled her eyes. "You're too cocky for your own good. He could've just been lucky! I mean, who would try to convince me that they're the Doctor by saying that you have feelings for me that exceed friendship?"

Vastra and Jenny looked at each other before they burst out laughing. The Doctor's eyes widened, and he frowned. They knew.

Vastra looked over at the Doctor. "Clara, you should know that Cybermen..." she started, still giggling with her wife.

He glared at her. "Don't!"

Clara looked over. "What?"

The Doctor blushed and refused to look anyone in the eyes. "Nothing!"

Clara raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly, she felt the freezing cold air again. She shivered and huddled into herself, making a distant look.

"Clara?" She felt the Doctor's hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Clara faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm just a bit cold," she replied. She suddenly felt something being wrapped around her and she instantly felt warm. She looked over to see that the Doctor had put his coat on her.

He patted her shoulder. "There you go. We're technically in a dream, but hopefully that'll warm up your subconscious."

She smiled, pulling at the ends to wrap it around her front. "Thank you," she whispered. He stared at her, as if day dreaming. "What?" she quizzed his dazed look.

He beamed at her. "You look beautiful in my jacket." Despite feeling paranoid about the cold and the movement besides her body, Clara smiled, then giggled. He smiled back, then quickly frowned. "That came out wrong. I meant you look beautiful in general. I lied back at the amusement park."

Jenny awkwardly coughed. "As adorable as this is, we're right here!" The pair blushed deeply, breaking their gaze from each other. Clara took a sip of tea while everyone continued the conversation.

Clara couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't alone in the room. At first, she figured it was the kids, but it seemed different. Almost creepy. As if it were some sort of ghost hovering over her body, breathing its icy breath on her as it watched her sleep.

She felt something touch her forehead, her cheek. She wanted to wake up, but she didn't want to worry the Doctor. There was most definitely the possibility that the kids were just pulling a prank on her, more than likely if they found her asleep on the floor.

Clara suddenly heard a faint screaming. She didn't know what it was. She heard more screaming. It sounded like Angie. She heard Artie, screaming for her.

"Clara!"

It was a shriek of fear, not any sort of scream to summon Clara to them. Something was definitely wrong.

She turned around to the Doctor and shook his arm violently, fear stuck in her eyes. She heard more screaming, but it sounded really close. Thinking about it, the previous ones sounded somewhat close as well.

This time, she heard, "Get away from her!" It sounded like they were right next to her.

By this time, she was shaking and the Doctor was trying to stable her. "Clara, what's wrong?" he screamed out. "Clara, you're scaring me!"

Clara looked at his, barely able to whisper. "The kids. Someone, something, is in the house. I can feel it. I can hear them screaming."

She suddenly felt a sharp pain throughout her entire body, and she let out a scream. She could faintly hear the Doctor screaming out instructions; whether it was her or Strax or Vastra or Jenny, she didn't care. She suddenly felt empty, her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. Her mind felt as if it were on a loop, replaying all her memories and anything that might be of use to the Doctor in saving the kids. She could no longer hear the kids' screams.

Clara felt lips on her own faintly before she jumped back in reality. Suddenly, the Doctor pulled away from her. "Good, it worked. Now Clara, you have to listen to me carefully. Wake up. Just want it, and it'll happen. I'll get there as soon as I can. I may already be there, time machine and all that. Please Clara, just wake up!"

A tear ran down her cheek, then another, and another. "I think it's too late for that," she whispered.

The Doctor wiped away her tears. "You can't be sure. But you need to wake up. If the kid's are going to have any chance, you need to wake up now! Wake up, damnit!"

She felt herself fading away. "No, I mean, it's really too late. I can't wake up. I'm never going to wake up again."

The Doctor refused to take in her words. "What do you mean?"

Clara breathed deeply. "I think I've been murdered."

She wished that she didn't have to see his face. She could see the confusion, the anger, the sadness, even the love. He looked so heartbroken and in need for vengeance. She cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry." She kissed him lightly, lovingly, never wanting to let go. She wanted him to know how she felt before she was gone, forever. She faded in front of him, managing to only whisper, "Doctor."

He desperately tried to grip at her, keep her from fading, but she was already gone. He let a tear escape.

The Doctor knew everyone else was gone. He made them wake up, as they may have been able to help Clara. He let out a scream in anger, waking up within the TARDIS. He was going to save her, no matter what it took.

He cried out to the TARDIS, "I know you're not the biggest fan of Clara, but unless you want me heartbroken for the rest of eternity, then please help me." The TARDIS hummed in response, setting a date and place before making its signature noise. He patted the console lovingly before springing out the door as his beloved ship materialized in front of the Maitland house.

The Doctor ran faster than he had ever ran before. The Maitland's door was already open. He ran through it and up to Clara's room - he knew the way too well. A young man, Mr. Maitland, kneeled on the floor, sobbing.

"John!" he cried. "Th...they took them! The children!"

The Doctor stared in horror as he saw blood on the carpet floor. He didn't know whose it was and he didn't want to find out. He swallowed thickly. "And what about Clara?"

Mr. Maitland lowered his head and continued weeping. "I'm sorry, Doctor Smith. I came in here, and I saw Clara on the floor, the kids screaming and clutching her tight, with these strange men surrounding them. I managed to run to them, to try to save them, but I was too late."

He looked at the Doctor and said the worst combination of words possible. "Your girlfriend is dead."

* * *

**Oh, the angst! Bear (Or bare? That's the one thing I never learned about grammar.) with me here! There's going to be AT LEAST one more chapter, but it'll most likely have more. :) It'd really mean a lot if you would review to let me know if you like it!**

**~ Sunny**


End file.
